Desiderium
by o- Nyx -o
Summary: They had thought it was all over after Majin Buu. They were wrong. After being brutally stabbed, Gohan awakens to find everything changed... Now faced with the stark reality of never seeing his family again, will he ever find a way to accept his new role - and life - in the universe? Meanwhile, Videl receives a startling revelation of her own. A post Buu-Saga story. Gohan/Videl AU
1. Prologue

Hi. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. Thumbnail picture has been drawn by myself. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Prologue**

He found her sitting on the lush grass, her delicate fingers tickling a small baby girl. The woman was lounging near the edge of a lake but neither she nor her child could see him.

Hopefully it would stay that way. Invisibility was a simple enough trick (if you knew how to do it) but caution was still needed. Breaking the rules was far easier when no one found you breaking them in the first place...

He watched the sun slowly set while mother and daughter continued playing by the edge of the lake, undisturbed and unknowing of his presence. From afar he caught sight of the young woman's smile and couldn't help but smile back. He had always known she was beautiful (in his world at least), the nearby lake only amplifying this notion as the sunset made it appear to glow amber. He knew it wouldn't last but for a moment he could fool himself into believing the mother and daughter were two ethereal beings surrounded by shades of bronze and gold. A secret treasure never to be disturbed by the likes of him again.

The baby girl rested on her mothers legs, happy and cooing with glee, her chubby little fists reaching for her mothers face as her mother began humming a sweet tune. It was one The Watcher had heard from his own mother, many years ago. And not one he'd ever hope to hear again.

The tender moment evoked a vague feeling from The Watcher but it was soon washed away with a sudden tension. He _shouldn't _be here...Why do this to himself?

_…was he really so weak.__..?_

He'd tell himself it was to 'check on their safety', but even he knew that was a _lie_.

By the mother and child stood an ancient tree. It was hunched over the lake with its leaves almost touching the waters surface. A mere thought and the tree could tell The Watcher all it had seen if he so desired. Such information was always at the ready with a power like his. But it wasn't enough. It would _never be_ enough. And he would ask himself what was the point of all this 'incredible power' if he couldn't even make things right? Or even _explain_ to her...

...he tried not to think about it. Because thinking brought pain and no solutions.

The mother brushed a strand of dark hair away from her baby daughters eyes and The Watcher noted how long it was getting... he frowned and turned awy. Just how long had he been gone this time..?

They didn't deserve this. None of this.

What they _needed_ was someone who could be there for them. Someone _physically present_... not this _unknowing..._

The Watcher clenched his fists and breathed sharply though his nose. He never wanted to repeat the mistakes of his father but here he was; absent and off to train. A mere ghost of his former self now. And the cold hard truth following him everywhere he went; that he could never be part of _his_ family's lives again. No matter how much he wished it. Not even on Dragon Balls.

He looked back at the couple and wondered, how could this have happened?

It was an awful question and one which would always elude him. At his worst it would cycle over and over in his mind trying to discover where he had gone so wrong... How could events have gone so astray as to separate himself from those he loved most?

_Why can't I stay with you?_

Could he have made better choices? Been more aware? Maybe he could have trained more before_ all this? _

_I just want to be there for you…_

If only things could have been different. If only things could have been… _right..._but that was all just a fantasy now for he knew that things would _never be right again_. He was so far removed, so different, that he wasn't even sure whether there was any human left in him to begin with. Oh sure, he _looked_ normal. But normal had no meaning to him now...

He could no longer sleep or dream. He was forgetting to love, he was sure of it… and now he was burdoned with responsibilities he never saw comming.

So many responsibilities...

And he would forfeit them all in a heartbeat if it meant being with _her_ again.

But that wasn't an option. He had a duty to uphold and that duty had changed him to the core of his being. Even death wouldn't save him from his fate (not that he would be remembered in death anyway). Even a free pass to Other World would be better than this.

_If only you could know…_

He closed his tired eyes. Eyes which should never feel tired, but they did. And he bowed his head.

_I can't stay with you…_

His ears pricked when the mother laughed again and he realised with a potent type of clarity that if he were to fail, the fabric of the very universe could unravel… He was doing this for them…

_…right?_

Gohan observed Videl and their baby daughter's smiling faces one last time, reflecting on what had caused such catastrophe… It had all began right after they had defeated Majin Buu…

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi again,

This is a fanfic idea which has been very dear and close to my heart for a very VERY long time. I hope I can do this story justice and bring you some great Gohan moments! EmeraldSaiyan has been a marvelous close friend and supporter in helping me make this fanfic happen. So a big thank you to her! If you haven't heard of her yet, please go check out her work on as she is extremely talented and has some excellent Gohan fics which she has written! Also massive thanks to Chosen to Die who always gives the best prep talks when i'm feeling low and is one of the wisest people I know! Without both these peoples I don't think I would have gotten this far!

If you have enjoyed this you'll be pleased to hear (read?) I have most of Chapter 1 drafted up! So it shouldn't be _too_ far away but i still feel quite new to the whole writing thing therefore it might take a little while to make it "just right". It'll ofcourse be a lot bigger than the prologue (and a bit more light hearted!) haha! So feel free to add this to your follows if I have perked your interest...

Ofcourse any feedback would be very welcome - apologies if I have created too much mystery. The answers will come one day!

Until next time!

o- Nyx -o


	2. Chapter 1 - Ephemeral

_Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I have also updated this story's status to partial AU. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**** \- ****Ephemeral**

_(Def: Lasting for a very short time.)_

Everyone on the Lookout cheered, the sound crashing around Videl like a wave. They had survived. By some supreme cosmic fluke, they had _actually _survived.

In the space of what felt like a couple minutes, she and members of the Z gang had found themselves: revived, returned to the Lookout, been told - telepathically by her father no less - of a fight between Majin Buu and Goku of which the fate of the universe hung on by a thread, and finally been asked to submit their energy in an effort to help destroy vile creature.

And now with the threat obliterated, yells of undiluted joy echoed through the sky as members of the Z gang celebrated louder (and higher) than anyone else on the planet, relieved that Majin Buu was well and truly gone.

Celebrations were happening everywhere from the distant plains on Planet Namek to as far as King Yemma's office in Otherworld. Videl had found herself surrounded by so much jubilation and yet she found herself hesitant to join in.

If anything, she was still trying to calm the slight tremble in her knees, the disbelief still raw considering how close they had all come towards certain death for the _second time that day_. A third for herself if she counted her recent match with Spopovich… and _that_seemed like an age from now given everything that had happened.

"Yeah! He did it! Go Goku!" yelled Krillin, throwing Marron high into the air, her delighted squeals reaching Videl's ears as she observed the two chuckling happily together. Even Android 18 shared a rare smile as relief washed over them all.

"Do you think Majin Buu is really gone?" asked Videl.

"Of course he is!" cheered Chi-Chi who was close by. "When my Goku sets his mind to something, he gets the job done!"

There was another wave of cheers, Yamcha and Master Roshi's voices being particularly boisterous amongst the crowd.

"But then where's Gohan?" pressed Videl, causing the cheers to die down. "And the boys? Piccolo? Shouldn't they be here?"

"I don't-" started Chi-Chi, she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence though. The hope she possessed earlier fleeing her, leaving her face empty and blank. She didn't have an answer.

"I'm sure they're all on their way now," said Bulma, placing a comforting hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "With whatever Vegeta, Goku and Hercule were up to in who-knows-where, it sounds like they must have had Porunga revive us, somehow." she shrugged. "And who knows, your body gets revived where ever you die, right? So maybe Gohan and the others are making their way to us now from wherever it was Majin Buu killed them earlier…"

Some members in the group nodded their head in agreement but Videl had to bite her tongue in protest.

Whilst she had recently learned that death wasn't as permanent as she had originally thought, she was still struggling to come to terms with how the others here spoke about it so offhandedly. It also bothered her because she was certain Gohan hadn't been killed to begin with…

"Yeah, if I know Gohan, he'll be making his way back to us for sure." remarked Krillin, good-naturedly. "No way he would miss one of _your_ celebratory meals Chi-Chi."

"Yeah." agreed Yamcha. "And Piccolo's a great babysitter. He's probably - OW!"

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, locking eyes with Bulma who had just smacked him.

"Hey what gives!?" he snapped.

"You're a total idiot. That's _what gives_!" snapped Bulma right back. "I didn't see you put your hand up to train the boys the Fusion Technique!" She smacked him on the back of the head again just to prove her point.

"Hey stop it, that hurts!"

Everyone on the Lookout began laughing as Bulma continued to berate the ex-fighter, lightening the mood somewhat.

_But not Videls._

She needed to see Gohan. To see for herself that he was safe and whole. And to let him know that-

"Hey, are you ok?"

Videl turned. It was the Ox King. Gohan's grandfather.

"I…"

"Look," he said good-naturedly, his voice so kind and gentle for someone so large and intimidating. "I can tell you're worried for Gohan and the others. We all are. But he's a tough kid."

Videl looked up at the bouldering man, his horned helmet glinting in the sunlight. And under the shadow of that helmet she could see his face held a determined look. One which she hadn't seen before.

"Gohan's been involved in many events like this since he was a small boy." said Ox King. "And every time he has come back. Every single time."

It had been mentioned to Videl since she had been up here that Gohans grandfather used to be comparable to a warlord of some kind. From what she had seen of the quiet man to date she couldn't say she could really see it, but now she understood. Everyone in Gohan's family was so kind and humble. Going as far as to hide their strength in a public setting so as not to make others feel uncomfortable. But that kindness should never be mistaken for weakness, for they could be fierce when they had to be. And Gohan exemplified that in spades.

The old warlord smiled, causing his eyes to crinkle a little at the edges as he placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to worry so much, kay?" he said. And with a soft pat on the back mixed with a gentle chuckle, he re-joined the group.

"T-Thanks." Videl mumbled in an effort to provide some sort of coherent reply.

She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened but that had been a bit of a running-theme since she had joined all these people after the Tournament; people who knew Gohan so well but that she knew very little. And they had all been incredibly nice and patient with her even though she had really only met each of them (save Chi-Chi) a day or two prior.

She hoped Gohan's Grandpa was right and that Gohan hadn't been murdered by Majin Buu or - worse yet - somehow become dead permanently…

Her brow furrowed.

No. That wasn't an option. She wasn't done with him yet. And she had told him as such before he blasted off into the horizon with the Supreme Kai's assistant to boot. Off to save the world with a casual smile which made her heart beat a few times too many in those last seconds she shared with him. Off to play hero again. The hero she knew him to be.

She squeezed her hand into a fist. If she discovered he was dead, she would haul his dead ass back up here and let him know her displeasure. She still had so much she needed to share with him. Especially now.

Chi-Chi had told her the stories. Specifically of how Gohan's father Goku had chosen to remain dead after the Cell Games. And whilst she didn't entirely understand Goku's decision, she hoped the apple didn't fall far from the tree in that department. Realistically, she had only known Gohan for about two months and whilst it felt like far longer, she couldn't help but think that If he pulled an act like that now there would be hell to pay.

She looked out at the blue horizon and wondered what she would tell him when she saw him next. Would he be just as worried for her as she had been for him? Or had Majin Buu changed him? Would he even go to high-school now everyone knew he was Saiyaman? All questions circled in her mind, feeding her anxieties. But as she she gazed out beyond the edge of the Lookout an entirely different emotion overcame her…

This had been the place she had witnessed the towering form of Majin Buu in all his pink glory pacing the edge of the Lookout, preparing to annihilate everyone on Earth. And not too long before she too had died at his hand_._

She shivered. She could never forget how that creature had infected the calm serenity of the Lookout with such heartless indifference. In a single attack she had witnessed Buu generate enough glowing pink ki to snuff out billions of souls in an instant. In seconds his dark power spewed out of the palm of his hand like a large sinister firework that had rained down on the many innocent lives below. His entire display all performed from the mantle of Earths guardian with a sadistic grin that would haunt Videl's nightmares for years to come.

So much death and she had been powerless to do _anything_.

And yet after all that, the Lookout had remained. Sure, it had been seemingly restored in a single wish but it had survived the darkness all the same; weather unchanging.

And with the sun warming her skin and a gentle breeze stroking her face _just so, _Videl couldn't help but wonder if Dende - the Earth's Guardian - was behind it in some way. But who knew with all the other crazy events she had just witnessed? Her thoughts were disrupted however as someone had just landed on the Lookouts platform not far from the group. Everyone turned to see who it could-

"It's Piccolo!" yelled Krillin.

And beyond the small fighter Videl could see - clear as day - Piccolo's tall green figure looming. His long white cape settling around his purple gi as he touched down onto square marble tiles. His face held little emotion but even Videl could identify a subtle grin there.

"Alright Piccolo!" joined Yamcha raising a fist of victory high into the air, his other hand still nursing the lump on the back of his head. Master Roshi also offered a greeting but Videl didn't catch Piccolos reply as she was distracted by a sudden gust of wind stirring behind her.

Before she could react, a warm hand rested on her shoulder. A warm familiar hand of which she had the touch of felt many times before...

"Gohan!" gasped Chichi, her eyes alight and looking up past Videl.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, now turning to see for herself.

And there he was.

As if he had been standing there the whole time.

Just waiting for her to notice.

She had to look up catching the small yet handsome smile he flashed in her direction. And when their eyes locked onto each others for the first time in days she felt a familiar tingling sensation rush through her body.

_It was actually him!_

Shock, relief and anger had struck her all at once. A bundle of emotions she had yet to care for as she quickly looked him over, checking for any signs of hurt or injury. And whilst noting a new orange and navy gi (not too unlike Goku's) she felt him do the same, or in fact hoping that she too was really there - _alive - _and this wasn't all a dream… until…

"You IDIOT!" she yelled.

And in quick succession, her two _very real_ fists began angrily colliding with his chest - one after another barrelling into him - punching him with all of her might, even though she knew that she couldn't have possibly hurt him. It didn't matter though. She was unleashing her anger, her frustration of helplessness upon him and most defiantly _not_ her _tears_!

At least, that's what she kept telling her self.

"I was worried sick about you!" she snapped refusing to let her voice break._ She was going to give him a piece of her mind dammit!_

But before she could say anything more he stopped her, calming her with a soft chuckle and a hug that pulled her close to him. A move which had startled her from her anger and left her shocked, and maybe a tiny bit relieved.

And she let him.

All too soon she felt an abundance of watchful eyes upon them - specifically Krillin and Yamcha - both of whom were sharing sly grins of their own. Normally the behaviour would light a fire in her belly, though at that moment Videl didn't care. She was too busy listening to the pounding of Gohan's heart underneath his firm chest and breathing him in, relishing in the fact that he was here.

He was _alive_.

"I really wish you wouldn't cry-" he began.

"You're right," sobbed Chichi as she cut-in, the tears already forming. "_I_ should be crying!".

Gohan looked up, concern clouding his features. Thankfully Bulma was already on her way to calm the situation, but the Son matriarch wouldn't have it.

"He's my baby-" started Chi-Chi, desperately pulling at a white handkerchief (which had made a common appearance these past few days). She held the air of someone about to say a great many things but just as she was about to begin her verbal assault she was interrupted by a little hand tugging at her sleeve…

Looking down she found Goten staring up at her, a large grin lighting his face.

Trunks wasn't too far behind either, surprising his mother with a cheeky smile of his own. But before Videl could witness the heart warming reunions, she felt one of Gohan's large hands tuck a small lock of her hair behind her ear.

The move startled her, and she almost jumped but the familiar warmth of his fingers calmed her. A warmth of which she discovered she had missed dearly. And all too soon she found herself fighting hard _not _to turn into the subtle movement. There was no time however as he was already bending down to whisper a message intended for her ears, and her ears alone.

"You know," he breathed with quiet intent, "I really want to kiss you."

She felt her heart skip a beat, the air escaping her lungs as her mind scrambled to confirm the words he had just said to her. Words which had trickled from his lips and down her neck causing the fine hairs on her skin to prickle in a trance, responding to each and every syllable he uttered.

"Right now."

Yes. Those words had _absolutely_been his.

He had said them with such certainty and such need.

He was _serious _andleaving Videl to wonder where the hell this level of confidence had come from?

One of his strong arms was wrapped itself around her waist, her stunned face suddenly inches from his own, gazing into familiar eyes that were so full of assurance she could almost _kiss _him right there.

An amused grin danced across his lips and she could feel that damned pleasurable tingling sensation now chorus though her body like a flood, causing her cheeks to heat with a blush that betrayed her to the depths of hell for eternity. But the moment didn't last for he was already looking away, his eyes briefly surveying the area, eventually locking onto the Lookouts temple behind the group. And for the third time that day she could feel the rush of his hot sweet breath assault her skin again..

"C'mon," he whispered. "let's go while everyone's distracted."

Not needing much more convincing, she agreed. And in moments he was pulling her from the group by the hand discreetly while the rest of the group was seemingly more concerned with the young boys for now.

And then, with a swiftness she wasn't expecting, Gohan wrapped his arms around her and thrust them both forward in an instant, her hair fluttering haphazardly about her face as he zipped through the air..

The next thing she knew, they were standing in a small alcove between two spires that made the temple, hidden from the view of keen eyes.

"Damn!" said Videl trying to stifle a cough while holding onto Gohan's forearm for support. "You're fast! I don't even think my feet touched the ground!"

"They didn't." said Gohan, the boyish grin returning and making Videl cough even more.

"Oh gosh Videl," stammered Gohan, suddenly breaking character and leaning down to her level, "are you ok?"

She nodded still coughing a little, but at the same time, noticing how close his body had got to her own and how _different _it appeared from the last time she had seen him. And now that she could view him more closely, she couldn't help but notice there had been a distinct change. One which went beyond a new gi.

The orange and navy suited him well, there was no denying _that_. From the way the thick blue sash exemplified his firm waist to how those broad muscular shoulders of his peeped out from short cut sleeves; every inch of him was, if possible, more chiselled and defined from when she'd last seen him. His eyes had changed too, now holding a sharpness which hadn't been there before. And his hair, which normally swayed in the wind, now stood on end. More erect. More fierce and more defiant. Like the warrior she had seen flashes of in the Tournament but he refused to show her for reasons unknown.

Coughing fit forgotten, she slowly reached up to thread her fingers through those dark locks, his eyes watching her silently, welcoming of her touch.

The strands of his hair seemed almost immune to her influence yet still felt so soft in her hands. Like silk.

Her eyes drifted down to his and she tugged the bang hanging between them, smiling.

"I missed you," she said.

"Me too," he replied, making her smile widen.

He seemed _more_ comfortable in his skin, as though he had grown a couple years in the time they had been apart. But what had caused this change she was unsure, and her question was left unsaid as she found herself becoming distracted again.

Distracted by the feel of biceps too large to wrap the palms of her hands around, by those thick and supple lips which had teased her neck earlier, and whilst they were showing a hint of dryness (likely from his flight here), she couldn't help but wonder how smooth and soft they would feel beneath the likes of her own.

She didn't need to wonder though as he was already moving toward her, likely coming to the same conclusions as herself.

And after the briefest of glances to confirm her consent, he pressed his lips against hers, hard and focused, like his life depended on it.

And - not needing much convincing - Videl kissed back, meeting his ferocity with that of her own.

A guttural groan erupted deep within his throat and she couldn't help but smirk, the sound urging her to reach out for his blue sash and draw him in closer.

She didn't get far though as he was already pushing her up against the cool stone wall of the temple, the boldness to his actions now shining clear as day as large hands cradled the back of her neck so he could continue to kiss her silent grace. Like the way he had done a hundred million times before, faraway in a distant meadow during flying lessons which didn't involve much flying. At least on a physical level.

Her body shivered and quaked and she eagerly obliged him, slipping her hands into the short sleeves of his gi to caress the strong curved shoulder blades beneath. They felt warm to the touch and whilst a distant part of her mind realised they were indeed making-out in a sacred space (of which the implications of being caught would be severe), it seemed inconsequential for the moment.

_W__hat did it matter?_ she thought. She had already died and _not _gone to hell the first time. She was sure she could avoid it again if need be. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something…something important…

They drew apart from each other momentarily for a much needed breath of oxygen and, like releasing a ki blast which had taken an age to charge, they attacked each other in a heated frenzy. Their moist lips gliding over each other with intermittent gasps of air as she took in his warmth, his scent. She was sure he could feel her heart pounding beneath her skin as his rhythm became more ambitious and determined.

She moaned and tightened her body around him, her leg curling around his hip, encouraging him to explore her further. And, with practised hands, he did, clearly aching for this moment as much as what she had, especially after what had felt like such a long time apart. A time when many had claimed he was dead, but she knew better…

"Gohan-" she gasped, suddenly remembering-

"Mmmph?" he murmured, not really listening. His hands too busy shifting to wedge themselves beneath the tight fabric of her sports bra to cup each breast with fierce intent. And Videl, who was welcoming the movement, had to stifle another moan in an effort to speak again, but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry," he said between many kisses along her neck "I wasn't.. there for you-"

"It's fine-" she gasped.

"I didn't know-" he continued. "That you were-"

"Just let me tell you-" she tried again

"And when I heard you had died-"

"Gohan stop!" she snapped.

And just like that… he did.

Completely snapping his head away from her, stopping the moment entirely.

And Videl, still rather breathless, opened her eyes, confused of his stunned expression.

"What-?"

"Shh!" he hissed, placing a hand over her mouth in order to silence her, his head now turned in the direction of the group on the other side of the temple. A sudden realisation hitting Videl when she noticed it was eerily quiet.

_Oh _**_shit!_** She thought. Had someone discovered her and Gohan kissing behind the temple? She was certain-

"Hey guys!" remarked a familiar voice in the distance. "We're back!"

"Is that… your dad!?" whispered Videl, but Gohan still hadn't moved, frozen in place.

Beyond the temple they could vaguely hear the group cheering the return of not just Goku but Vegeta, Dende and even Videl's father, Hercule.

_But wait,_ thought Videl _shouldn't Goku be dead? _

Regardless, everyone seemed delighted. Everyone except Gohan that is.

Instead he flopped his head dejectedly, leaning into her chest, a muffled sigh greeting her ears.

"I really wanted to continue this," he said in a low voice, his spiky hair tickling her chin. "why now?"

Breathless, and still a little caught in the moment, Videl couldn't help but contain the tiny giggle that escaped her at the sight of his disappointed pout. He puffed out a breath causing the single dark bang over his forehead to flutter slightly and cleared his throat.

"I should probably go." said Gohan. "My dad has great time-"

"Fan-fucking-tastic timing." finished Videl, eyebrow arched her lips smirking. "I know."

To her surprise Gohan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that." he replied before helping her to slide back down to the ground. It was only then that she realised that _both _her legs were currently wrapped fully around his waist.

As her heart rate began to simmer down, Videl realised the Lookout was probably not the most ideal place to get carried away. Buu may have disturbed the sacredness of the temple earlier but what they were about to do may have smashed his evil acts out of the ball park if they continued this way.

Regrettably, she let her feet touch the ground, her heart plummeting as they did, and she looked him over, her eyes lingering on the suspicious bulge below his blue sash which had also become suspiciously loose. _Oops._

"Need a moment, do we?" she inquired, biting her lip.

"Ack!" blurted Gohan, stepping back, looking down in surprise.

"I mean ok - no - _yes!_ I mean yes. I mean-"

He cleared his throat again.

"A moment would be great. Thank you."

Videl snickered. Then, taking a step toward him she stretched up on her tippy-toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. In moments she could see that tell-tale blush hit him like a ki blast to the face. It was so endearing.

"I'll go first." she said, giving him a seductive wink. "Give you some time to get sorted. You know,_ the usual_."

And, after checking herself over, she wandered back around the temple and toward the group, watching him for as long as she could before she was within eyesight of everyone else.

"Sure thing." she caught Gohan say in the distance, his voice still cracking slightly but sounding relieved all the same as he began work on re-tieing his loose gi sash, hiding the evidence of their misdeeds. Just as they had done in the past, many times before.

No one in the group seemed to notice her arrival. And if they did they didn't question why. Everyone was too captivated with the recent arrivals of which apparently included Majin Buu. Before Videl could scream out in terror a familiar voice screamed out her name.

"Videl! My baby girl! You're alive!"

She turned just in time to see her father - Mr Satan - running across the white marble tiles to embrace her; his hair and clothing looking almost as scruffy as Goku's (who was currently greeting Chi-Chi and Goten with large hugs of his own).

"Dad-!" she gasped, but couldn't get much else out as he pulled her into a tight - far tighter - embrace than what she experienced in the past. And she got the impression he wouldn't let go either if he could have his way. Not after all they had been through…

So for those few moments she just let him hold her, enjoying that small solace. Regardless of his faults - and hell there were many - despite everything, she had missed him too.

In the distance she could hear Bulma squeal "Yay!" after giving Vegeta a quick thumbs up before almost jumping onto him, her excitement proving too great. "You're alive again!"

"Get off me woman!" grumbled the Saiyan prince, but he didn't move to shove her away.

Then something cold and wet bumped Videl's leg.

Looking down she saw a small cream Labrador puppy sniffing around her feet. It looked up at her wagging its tail with excitement.

"Is that..?" she began.

"Oh, we have a dog now." said Mr Satan.

"We…have-?"

"Isn't he cute?" cooed the World Champ, scooping up the small puppy in his large arms. "His name is Bee and he and Buu get on like a house on fire..uh, I mean figuratively speaking. " He finished with quiet caution, hoping Buu - or anyone for that matter - had heard what he'd said.

"Dad, why are you whisp-?"

"Shhh," he hissed and in hushed tones, explained what had happened; that he had been deemed Majin Buu's guardian….._uhh, caretaker_… back on the World of the Kai's and he wanted to ensure nothing bad happened to his new 'friend'. Especially in front of Vegeta. That man looked as though he were on the hunt for any excuse to annihilate the soft gentle pink creature…thing.

Her dad even had the gall to glance in Vegeta's direction … only to find Saiyan Prince staring straight back!

Her father shuddered and tried not to gape because there, between Bulma and Chi-Chi (who were excitedly talking to each other completely unaware of the silent exchange taking place) stood Vegeta, holding a keen glare which cut through the two human women like a hot ki blast through a mountain.

"Is he..?" whispered Hercule.

Vegeta pointed one gloved index finger toward Buu (the Majin looking quite content near a rather timid-looking Krillin) before clenching his hand into a fist and punching it into his other palm, the silent threat ringing loud and clear: 'if that _monstrosity _does a single thing wrong, I'll be there to 'correct' it. No questions asked.'

"Ah!" squeaked the World Champ and he turned away, trying to ignore the whole encounter entirely.

Videl tried to question him further but he cut her off.

"_Anyway_," said Hercule, attempting to resume conversation."You wouldn't believe what your old man got up too after you left the Tournament. Once _I _won, _of course_, I then made sure to-" and he began to tell Videl all that happened to him during the "_end of the world"_.

It was an exciting tale. Something Videl would never have thought possible for her father but perhaps being so close to death had really helped in putting things into perspective for him. He had pretty much turned himself into a _good guy_ considering he had been the one to help bring out the gentle side of Buu…

.. before causing the pink Majin to split into two separate beings, thereby creating the evil version who almost destroyed the world and it's population for good. ("Yeah, oops." muttered her dad apologetically.)

"Hey!" proclaimed Goku to the group at large, Goten still in his arms from when they had greeted earlier. "Has anyone seen Gohan?"

There was a poignant pause and everyone looked around, certain he was close by.

"I-I think," said Videl, speaking up, "he went to the bathro-"

"Over here." said Gohan, jogging toward the group from the direction of the temple, not as dishevelled as Videl saw him last.

She couldn't help but notice shoot a Gohan quick glance in Piccolo's direction before turning away, his face looking rather sheepish as he began scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Err, Gohan," asked Krillin. "What'ca doing from way back there?" he pointed at the temple.

"Hey when you gotta go, you gotta go." said Gohan shrugging off the small fighter, not even stopping to chat as he made his way towards his father, a large grin spreading across his face as he did. "Dad, you're back!"

Goku put Goten down and in moments he and Gohan embraced, the smiles on their faces impossible to miss as many others on the Lookout watched on smiling just as fondly at the tender moment. All except Piccolo that was. He was staring at Videl with a raised eyebrow (or lack there of) as though he were trying to work her out.

And under his glare, Videl could feel a small blush of her own creep up her face.

_Oh Kami! _thought Videl frantically _Did he notice both of us leave? Did he _hear _something!? Was that why he was glaring at Gohan earlier!?_

Shit.

She made eye contact with the Namek for the briefest of moments then looked away, embarrassed. Gohan's mentor was a hard person to read, even at the best of times. She'd hate to know what he was thinking now.

Chatter resumed amongst the group, and amongst it Videl could hear Gohan talk excitedly with his father, catching up on what had happened earlier. That Goku had somehow merged with Vegeta and tried to save Gohan after he got absorbed by Buu-

_Wait, what?_

Videl shook her head, she would have to ask him later. Whatever they were talking about she couldn't help but notice how happy Gohan looked. Like a small boy without a care in the world.

There was something else though, something she could see hidden behind his dark eyes. It was a look she become familiar with, having seen it occasionally during her flying lessons with him but she still had yet to crack what that was.

"Videl?" asked her dad quietly.

She turned slightly, not letting Gohan out of her sight.

"Yeah dad?"

"Look," he sighed, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. "Whatever is going on with you and this boy-"

"Dad," said Videl incredulously, "nothings going-"

"C'mon Sweet Pea," said her father with a blank honestly that was unnerving, "you can give your old man _some _credit here. I saw you both _fly away _from the World Martial Arts Tournament with my own eyes. And whilst I have no idea on how you even got that ability, I have a few theories. All of them pointing to _him_." her dad nudged his head in Gohan's direction. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's pretty obvious."

Videl bit her lip, wondering just how much _else_ her dad had picked up on. First Piccolo, now him. So much for secrets. Maybe Gohan and her weren't as discreet as they'd originally hoped.

She looked up at her father, thankful that at very least he was keeping his - usually incredibly loud - voice down.

"Now," he grumbled, strong arms folded over his firm chest. "I know I've always said _no one_ is good for you - and I stand by that - but I've seen that boy fight. Twice now actually. And when he fought Buu - the evil one - he just kept on fighting! Even when it was lookin' like he was gonna lose, he still continued to fight that…that monster!"

As he spoke Videl could see a shadow come over her fathers face. It was as though he was frightened just talking about what had happened.

"Heck," continued her dad, "he fought that thing with everything he had, almost died, got healed by Dende over there," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the little guardian now speaking with Piccolo by the temple. "and did it all over again, _with no hesitation."_

_Whoa. _Thought Videl just what had Gohan been through since they had separated? They had **a lot** to catch up on.

"If _anyone_ is going to protect you," stated her father, "it should be him."

""Papa…" murmured Videl looking up at her dad, astounded by what he had just said. Never in a million years did she think he would-

"That's it Gohan, just keep dodging!" chuckled Yamcha, the sound of Gohans laughter interrupting her thoughts. And turning she found Goten and Trunks attempting to land a punch on the older demi-Saiyan. They must've been playing some kind of game as neither had managed to hit Gohan yet. She noticed a few others watching too, laughing and egging them along, Paur giggling alongside Yamcha cheekily.

"Look Videl," said Hercule in hushed tones, drawing her attention again. "If you want to date him… I mean _Gohan_, then… then that's fine with me." Videl's heart skipped a beat. "**_But._** if you start going past second base with this guy you got another thing coming, you hear me!? I'll-"

"Dad!" hissed Videl, her heart-rate increasing tenfold. "Can you _please _keep it down? Someone might hear you!"

"S-Sorry," he mumbled, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his outburst. Thankfully no one had.

He looked as though he had more to say on the matter though but the words had seemingly become absent as he looked hesitantly in her direction. Eventually he found his voice again.

"A-Also," he said, "I.. I need to tell you something else.. about the Cell Games…" He took a deep breath. " Look, it wasn't your old pops who defeated Cell, it was-"

"Yeah, I know." Interrupted Videl, finding it remarkably easy to ignore the surprise that lit her her fathers face.

"I've known for a while now…" she pondered, her eyes narrowing. "And whilst I think that what you did was wrong - so wrong - I think I can forgive and forget. Besides," she huffed "it's not like anyone up here seems particularly fussed by it, I guess."

Her dad exhaled a sigh of relief but she wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet.

"Just promise me that you'll never to lie to me like that again." she said looking up into his eyes. "I get that no one's perfect but far out dad! I think we got incredibly lucky that your reputation was able to help save us all just now. Imagine where we would all be if people hadn't have raised their hands to give Goku their energy?" _Probably still dead._ She thought morbidly.

Her father nodded and then enveloped her in a hug. Far more gentle than the first one he'd given her earlier.

"I promise never to lie to you again Sweet-Pea."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Hey Mr Satan!" greeted Gohan. There was an awkward pause and he scratched the back of his head suddenly realising his error. "Oh sorry, is now a bad time? I can come back later-"

Videl almost jumped out of her skin. Just where had he popped up from?

She felt her dad release her, his face _smiling _as he surveyed Gohan.

"Nah, we're fine Gohan." said the World Champ, his trademark voice now booming. "In fact I think we're done here. She's all yours kid!" he practically shouted while patting Gohan on the back.

"I'll see you later, ok?" He said before walking off, likely to check on Buu.

_Smooth dad. Real smooth._ thought Videl as she watch Bee excitedly slink off, bounding around her fathers feet in the distance.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." said Gohan, scratching his head before turning to whisper, "What was all that about?"

"Umm.."

"Hey guys," interrupted Goku to the group at large.

An immediate hush came over the group, and everyone looked at Goku to see what he had to say.

"Guess what? Old Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead any more!"

"For real?" asked Gohan but his voice was drowned out by the excitement of others, one person becoming particularly emotional about this news.

"You're _kidding _me?!" said Chi-Chi, a well of tears pooling in her eyes. "You mean we're going to live together as a family _of four_ in our little house!?"

"Well," mused Goku, "that's what I was planning on, if you think you guys can put up with me." he said, his smile reflecting Chi-Chi's. It made him look rather charming even though the rest of him was rather dishevelled.

They must have been the right words to say for Chi-Chi all but flopped into his chest, crying tears of pure joy as her husband embraced her, chuckling merrily. And close by Videl could see Gohan's dark eyes hold a spark that she hadn't seen before. He was getting his father back. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago no one would of thought any of this possible… but here they all were.

She caught Gohan's eye and they stared at each other briefly. That warm giddy feeling doing somersaults inside her tummy.

It was only natural he would be pleased. She could sense that much from his expression. But it did make her wonder how hard those years may have been for him... the ones _after _Cell. When his dad hadn't been there…In fact she had found her thoughts roaming more and more around Gohan's life as of late. And the more she got to know him the bigger of an enigma he became.

For example, just why would someone - a _father _for that matter - choose to remain dead? Wouldn't most family members jump at a second chance to be together? What was Goku _thinking_? He seemed like a pretty carefree guy and yet… _and yet_, despite all that, there was Gohan smiling unabashedly. Many would say he appeared cheerful for the most part but it made her wonder how much of it was indeed genuine…

And whilst she knew Gohan to be a terrible liar, she had also discovered he could conceal certain things when he really he needed too. The evidence was clear (to her at least) that even though she had discovered (and proven!) his Saiyaman alter-ego far sooner than expected, there was _no way_ she would have worked out his involvement in the Cell Games had it not been for the events of the recent World Martial Arts Tournament. Events, she noted, which had been _out of his control._

She caught Gohan giving Goku a thumbs up before turning to her.

"Well," he told her breathlessly. "Dad says it's time to go."

She could see the excitement dancing in his onyx eyes. He was happy, so happy to have his family back, complete again after seven long years.

She couldn't help but smile back at him as he took her smaller hand in his much larger one. The groves of his fingers rough against her own skin. The calloused hands of a warrior with the heart of someone so much gentler.

"I don't really want to go though," said Gohan, lowering his voice so that only she could hear, "I mean, I do, but I _wanted _to spend a little more time with you... especially after everything that's happened."

Videl observed his features, a pinkish hue rising to his cheeks, causing her heart to flutter. He was still so bashful, even after sneaking around with her for weeks but he was also happy, so happy. If only it could last just a little bit longer. Maybe she could afford to be selfish. _Just one more night_ she told herself.

"Come round to my place later," the words tumbled from her mouth before she could even process them, "when my Dad's asleep."

She put a finger over her lips playfully to indicate her deception. Hopefully he took the bait.

The young fighter raised an eyebrow, his tentative demeanour suddenly replaced by cheeky grin of his own and she could have sworn that her heart just made a thousand beats in one.

"Alright," he chuckled, deep in his throat so that it rumbled through his chest, "Until tonight Ms Satan."

And then, he kissed her hand like a gentlemen, and it was so swift that she would have missed it if not for the tingling sensation left on her skin by his soft lips. Stupid Saiyaman.

She growled in annoyance, pulling her hand away. He _knew_ just how much that cheesy superhero routine of his drove her insane. Though still, no one else had noticed, and he knew it too, laughing before giving her a sly wink.

"Tonight then?" he asked devilishly. _Cheeky bastard. __  
_

A discreet nod from her. Y_es, tonight._

And he was gone.

All it took was a call from his father and for the second time that day the boy's warmth was whisked away from her once more.

And as she watched him disappear from the edge of the marble tiles, she could have sworn that her heart - which had turned to mush as soon as he had touched her - just solidified and dropped into her stomach like a stone.

She would need to tell him tonight.

* * *

_13th March 2020_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Most important thing to point out - as you may have already noticed - this fanfic with be a partial AU of events in the Buu Saga. Already you might have observed a few key differences. I'll explore this a little more in the next chapter especially.__  
__  
__Apologies to all for the late update. I feel like I had most of this chapter done by early February but after revisiting it, I just wasn't happy with it at all and (mostly) re-wrote the whole thing. Ahhh!_

_Also, please note that w__hilst I have read fanfiction for over half my life - a large part of that Gohan fan__fiction XD - I am still very new to writing my own. Especially a multi-chapter story. But I have so many ideas for this story and can't wait to see them written. It's just a matter of getting there. So __even though this is the first official chapter, __thanks for sticking with me __thus__ far__ :)__. __And a__gain, many thanks to EmeraldSaiyan & Chosen To Die__! Both of yo__ur abilities to put up with me and my indecisiveness __are incredible __:__P__!_

_Next chapter: Limerence_

_REVIEWS:_

_Iwik: Thanks so much! All will be revealed…eventually :D. I am hoping to get some good long chapters happening. Every chapter I pormise will be longer for the prologue for sure. If I could have an average of about 7,000-10,000 words a chapter, I will be very happy. But still working on the writing skillz, so we'll see._

_derektomlinson: If you're review is a guess as to what will happen next in the story all I can say is - and I mean this in the kindest way - you are incorrect. Sorry~!_


End file.
